Robot Jones
Robot Electro Jones is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network TV show Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? A TV show included in Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons block. He learns new things every day in life and keeps each life lesson in his Data Log Entry archives. In season 1 he was voiced by Microsoft's Junior Speech and in season 2 he was voiced by Bobby Block. Background In the opening credits it appears that sometime in the 1980s Robot was assembled in a JNZ robotics factory where KX-8 robot models are specifically built, by two JNZ Robotics worker men, with one of them putting Robot together by typing specific codes into his computer and the other man observing the assembly while sitting beside him. The pupils in Polyneux Middle School initially feared Robot when he first unexpectedly emerged, but now they barely acknowledge him most of the time, mainly due to his very short stature, the state of him being a robot and not a human, and for acting 'weird' and being a 'dork'. Many children, usually the girls, often call Robot a 'Weirdo', 'Loser', 'Freak' and many other unpleasant names. He is frequently bullied at school, especially by the Yogman Twins, for being different. Robot always feels the urge to attempt to peacefully communicate with the humans, but when he tries to, unfortunately, the students don’t return his favor. Sometimes this can make him angry, disappointed or simply oblivious. He usually hangs around with his good friends Socks, Cubey and Mitch, who like, respect and gladly accept Robot into their little friendship group. The four boys get along very well and go everywhere together. Most often they hang around Nob's Arcade. Robot is specifically a KX-8 model robot designed by JNZ Robotics, as stated by himself in the episodes Jealousy and Scantron Love. Robot was built for the purpose of constantly trying to successfully coexist with the humans of his age group, which often fails due to countless reasons. Social Status Robot is usually neither popular nor unpopular at school, but in some episodes he is criticized more often than liked. Almost every pupil in the school barely notices him. Personality Robot is mainly grave, critical, ambitious, ill-tempered, proud, reckless, unlucky, stubborn and rebellious, but he is also kind, spunky, child-like, friendly, compassionate, lively and polite, and doesn't act with a critical outlook all the time. Robot becomes excited when he hears the word video games. He's often bullied or ignored for his long, complex and boring speech patterns that the other students fail to understand. Sometimes Robot can be easily offended, but at other times he can be left unmoved by the offences, and tends to hold grudges on some occasions. He takes things too literally, often resulting in him being laughed at and/or mocked for it. Robot is possibly one of the most intelligent students in the school, being very good at solving the most advanced and detailed Math problems and equations, but he lacks in English class. Robot displays a great amount of confusion and emotional instability towards the usual things in life. Unfortunately he is unable to calm himself down. The 'system overloads' often cause Robot to explode, therefore hurting everyone around him. He may be a robot, but he has countless feelings and emotions. Notes *Villains Wiki version- http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Jones *Whatever Happened To...Robot Jones? Wiki version-https://whatever-happned-to-robot-jones.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Jones Trivia *Robot's full name was confirmed in the episode House Party. *His original voice was created on a Microsoft Word98 program. It was often stated by fans as Macintalk Junior by mistake because both of the voices share similarities.https://m.facebook.com/OperationRobotJones/posts/555286887825999 *Robot made his first appearance in years when he had a cameo role in the OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes crossover episode Crossover Nexus. It's unlikely that he'll return again. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Tragic